


That Maybe Amazing Day

by Sherlock1110



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Beads, Anal Plug, Bondage, Coming Hard, Dildos, Exhaustion, Gags, Hoods, M/M, Milking Machine, Predicament Bondage, Sounding, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 06:38:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12501124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlock1110/pseuds/Sherlock1110
Summary: Here's an extreme prompt for you-A confused Sherlock wakes to find that he is naked, gagged and tied down securely. A masked man enters the room in which he is in and starts to toy with Sherlock's body, edging him over and over in every way possible. Then, when Sherlock can't take any more, a suction pump is attached to his over-sensitive cock, working him until he screams in pleasure/pain.Either John or Moriarty torturing Sherlock to bliss please... or both!





	That Maybe Amazing Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sherlockian4evr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockian4evr/gifts).



> WARNING: I chose not to warn for Rape/Non-Con or any specific tags. If those elements are triggering for you, this may not be the fic for you. If they are not triggering, give it a read and be sure to stick with it to the end.
> 
> That being said, you know what I write on my own compared to what I write with my John so take a gamble, it may or may not pay off!
> 
> Beta read by sherlockian4evr as always and gifted because for some reason she likes it a lot.

 

Sherlock groaned as he awoke. He could tell immediately how much of his body was in discomfort. Practically all of it.

He tried opening his eyes, but couldn't. Something was blocking his view, he couldn't do anything else but mumble around the dildo jutted down his throat, brushing briefly against the back of his throat. It was down far enough that it was severely uncomfortable, but not enough to completely block off his airway. He didn't know whether to be grateful for that or not.

He jerked as the hood was ripped off his head, his hair spiking out in all directions. A man stood there, a suit on, but with a hood of his own. One that he could see and hear and speak through.

"Good job you're awake."

The voice was muffled, crackly, something was distorting it. Distorting it beyond even Sherlock's recognition.

"Umph!"

The voice laughed. And then laughed harder when he realised Sherlock had seen what was inside him.

Hanging from the ceiling was a length of chain, the other end of it was the rod he could feel shifting and twisting around inside his cock. God, that was an uncomfortable feeling. He could clearly feel several distinct ridges falling deep down inside.

"Now the thing in your cock is called a sound," informed the distorted voice.

Another man appeared, also in a hood. "It's a special one. You have to keep an erection for it to stay safe, so rest assured you will be continually stimulated for the next several hours."

Still blinking at the bright light, Sherlock shifted his hips. He didn't know if he liked the sound of that or not. Instead, he chose to focus on the gag, using its solid presence to ground him as he bit into it.

The second man stepped forward and wrapped his hand around Sherlock's cock, pumping it softly but in a tight grip.

"Disappoint us and I can get a cock cage for you, lock this pretty toy away for good."

The look on the trussed man's face was obvious.

"Oh don't worry, you'll have something inside your cock the whole time. I'll just have to replace it with a bendy sound."

Sherlock's eyes closed, heaving deep breaths as the second man kept pumping his cock. As soon as the tingles appeared, low in his belly they fled as the hand let go. He grunted, trying to get the touch back. He realised it was a matter of minutes and he was already doing what they clearly wanted.

While he had been distracted, the first man had collected a length of thin hemp rope which he was now waving around, trying to catch his attention with it. He succeeded.

"We could have quite easily done this earlier," the first man said, his distorted voice was slightly deeper than the second man's. "But my partner here wanted you to feel every tie of it."

Sherlock's brain was on overdrive, trying to keep up with what was going on and why. His mind was brought back to the present as something thudded his arse and for the first time (how had he not noticed that?!) he realised there was something solid inside his hole. Solid and unforgivable.

The rope was wound in an intricate pattern around Sherlock's cock and bollocks, being pulled tight after each movement and making his breaths come in fast rasps as the pain hit him. Just when he thought the situation couldn't get any worse, man two took the rope, pulled it between Sherlock's legs and up over the dildo, poking slightly out of his hole. It was wrapped around the knob there a few times, pulled tight and tied off to his bound wrists in the small of his back.

Man one stepped forward and ran his index finger down Sherlock's cheek, to his chin.

"You are so going to enjoy this."

Physically, maybe he might, but he definitely didn't understand it.

The rope was pulled tight again and he soon realised it was attached to a pulley over head and man two was winching him up, the majority of his weight being held up by the rope between his legs.

He quickly saw stars as the dildo brushed his sweet spot. The rope kept lifting him until he was on tip toes.

"Now stay still like a good doggy," man one ordered. "Or we'll chain your feet to the floor so you can't even hope for relief."

"Nod," man two demanded, tone sharp in its distorted form. "Let us know you understand us."

Sherlock nodded a few times, as much as he could without choking himself.. He didn't want them making this worse on him, he didn't know how that could happen, but he was sure it would.

"Good doggy," man one patted his cheek as man two pulled the full hood back over his head. He tightened the strings behind and chained them to his wrists too.

It seemed spontaneous and served the purpose of keeping Sherlock's head completely still, lest he potentially deep-throat the dildo by choice.

Because he couldn't see, he didn't know he was being watched, but he could assume.

Any slight shift of the hips either tightened the rope wrapped around his bollocks, pushed the dildo in further, or made him lose his balance.. He had to stand completely still, even as the dildo burst to life inside him. Humming and buzzing away, brushing against his walls, he felt his cock fill out a little more, growling at the strain it caused on the rope. He was sure he couldn't possible get any harder.

He didn't know which one it was that begun plucking his nipples between thumb and forefinger, but he most definitely didn't like it. His nipples soon peaked between the ministrations and he couldn't help but make things worse on himself when he bucked at the sharp teeth of a clamp pressing in. The other quickly joined it and at several failed attempts at trying to control himself he realised the chain between the clamps ran around the chain keeping his cock upright.

He was not liking his predicament at all. He couldn't move to make things easier on himself and he knew his toes would soon give out, when they did he would likely get impaled on the rest of the dildo pressed inside him.

He could clearly here a stop clock of some kind, counting out the moments until Sherlock gave up. It was 37 minutes later, something they were both surprised at, when he just let himself hang.

Man two stepped forward and pushed him. Sherlock rocked, his eyes squeezed shut behind the hood as the dildo reached up, further than ever before. He definitely wasn't going to give them reason to remove that god awful thing from his cock.

Sherlock didn't know how long he was suspended from the ceiling like that, but every part of him was on fire as he was lowered enough so that he was flat footed.

One of the men grabbed him by the collar that was wrapped securely around his neck and pulled forward. He fell, a padded bench breaking his fall as he grunted. He hadn't realised the chain to his cock had been removed until he felt it reattached beneath the bench. Only one clamp had been removed as they chained him down, using his nipples' position either side of the bench to keep him from struggling.

He yelled out, his sounds like muffled agony as the taut-chained clamp was reapplied in a slightly different position.

The dildo inside him was removed and he found himself both relieved and nervous. He hated the feeling of being empty after so long being full, but he knew it had come out for a reason.

Something much colder and much rounder was pressed to his hole next. He instantly knew what it was, but it felt metallic. He groaned as the hand was relentless in its pushing. It popped into his hole with an easiness he hadn't expected.

Sherlock wanted nothing more than to squirm and shift, but he daren't. He'd tried it a moment ago and his nipples had been tugged painfully. The sensations beyond pleasurable now.

He didn't know which man it was, but he suddenly felt his stiff cock grabbed in a fist. The other pressed another metal ball to his hole.

His cock remained hard beneath the fist, mbut the hold made him push backwards, the second ball pushing inside of him and knocking into the first with surprising strength.

He let out a long groan at the feeling. He briefly wondered how many of those balls were on that rope going into his arse, but he doubted he would have asked if he could.

The hand on his cock begun to move up and down, squeezing as he went. Sherlock could almost feel the hand actually touching the sound within him, but that would be stupid. What wasn't stupid was when the hand let go and began twisting the sound.

Sherlock could feel it twisting inside him, precome preventing the friction that should have been caused with such a movement.

After a third and then a fourth ball was pushed inside, he managed to keep still, the sound still getting twisted around inside.

Suddenly Sherlock felt something hit his cheek at a slight angle. He deduced what it was immediately and wasn't surprised when the hood was ripped off, the gag was removed and his head was pulled back uncomfortably by his curls. The room was dark, he couldn't see anything, but he knew what was coming. He doubted there was a point in fighting it, not with the way his head was yanked back, aggravating his already painful nipples.

"Open," came a distorted voice.

He had a split second to respond before his head was shoved forward and he was gagging on the dildo protruding from the bench. The nipple clamps being made closer together meant he couldn't lift his head high enough to remove the dildo from his mouth. He squeezed his eyes shut as he realised his predicament.

"Fuck it," he was ordered. "Fuck it like you mean it," before anything else was said a large moan came from Sherlock, it vibrated along the fake dick as the metal balls came to life inside him, vibrating and knocking into each other against his walls. The hand returned to the sound, twisting it again, this time it was inched out and shoved back in, fucking his cock from the inside, while he was fucked by another in his mouth.

He wanted to come, no, needed to, but that blasted thing inside his cock wouldn't let him.

The two men laughed. "We'll leave you to it."

***

This time when they returned the hood was replaced, before he was pulled upright, his cock was aching like mad, trying to come, but instead only managing to dribble precome around the metal rod. He was dragged backwards until he felt something at his arse, it was clearly at an angle. He was reminded of the dildo that had just attacked his mouth for several hours.

He was held still, a hand around his cock controlling him while the other man pulled the metal balls from his ass, one by one.. They'd left the vibrations on as they did so, laughing at the younger man's quivering ass.

"This is a mounted dildo," his head was ruffled over the hood as he was pushed back further and further, he daren't refuse. "It's attached to the wall, once you're on you won't be going anywhere."

Sherlock groaned at the mere thought, he'd been far too overstimulated already. When they were done, his cock throbbed beneath the hand that held it and he was glad for the hood covering his bright red face. It hid a bit of his shame, at least.

His hands were unchained from behind him and he had to grit his teeth against the pain as they were brought around in front. They were quickly cuffed and attached to his trussed up bollocks in front of him. There'd be no trying to move them anymore.

"Get down on it dog," man one ordered, resting his hands on Sherlock's hips and shoving him downward with long persistent pressure. When it bottomed out in Sherlock, a buckle came out of nowhere and was wrapped around his waist, keeping him down like a seatbelt in a car.

He wanted to beg, to do something to get relief, the constant invasion in his ass he could cope with, but the thing in his cock not letting him do what he so craved he couldn't.

The men were chuckling again. One had a crop, the other had a flogger. It was raised high and dropped numerous times, making Sherlock shift his hips on the dildo keeping him on his toes. Despite not being able to react, he still saw stars at every brush of his over abused prostate.

Sherlock's chest was a pretty shade of red when they were done, nearly meeting the same colour as his nipples which were finally getting some peace. All up until both men stepped forward and nipped at them, sucking them in between their teeth and nibbling. All the ministrations were designed for Sherlock to fuck the cock up his arse of his own accord.

He shouldn't have been surprised when the men stepped back and the dildo had a life of his own, buzzing and whirring around inside him. He chewed on the rubber dildo back in his mouth, focusing his attention on that rather than not being able to come as his cock bounced against his chest.

With a lack of sight he had no idea what they were doing in the room, and with where he was right now, it worried him.

His cock responded when the hand was back, but this time a suction type thing was pressed over the swollen red head of his cock. It slid down his abused member with ease.

"This is designed specifically to suck you dry with a sound inside. Well... it will simulate sucking you dry, it will all stay inside those pretty balls of yours."

Sherlock wanted to cry. He couldn't think of anything worse and the men laughed, noticing a new found defeat in him.

"Isn't he just adorable," man one said, clapping.

The trussed up man winced as the suction machine settled into place, the tip connecting to the magnet head of the sound, completing the contraption.

When the machine turned on, Sherlock let out a guttural moan, feeling the urge to piss as every pump of the machine nudged all the way down inside him.

It kept going and going, the only way Sherlock knew he wasn't on his own was the fact there was no way these two would lose the opportunity to watch this masterpiece at work.

It came as a massive surprise as the pump turned off and was slid off his cock, but not only that, the sound was removed in one smooth motion and Sherlock exploded. He wouldn't have asked for permission even if he could have, there just hadn't been the time. His dick fell limp after 30 seconds and he hung forward, giving up on trying to make the situation remotely better for himself.

***

Sherlock came to, half laying over John 10 minutes later, that had been amazing. Far better than amazing, he felt beyond content.

"Where's Jim?" He groaned, working stiff muscles and curling into John a little more.

"Here."

Sherlock glanced at the door and there was 'the first man' the hood still over his face. The detective smirked as the former consulting criminal pulled the hood off and threw himself on the bed beside them.

Instinctively, Sherlock turned so he could press himself between them both, getting spooned from both sides.

"You enjoy that, babe?" Jim whispered.

"Hmm..." Sherlock was already beginning to doze. "Yeah."

"Are you sure," the Irishman reached over his chest and brushed his nipples with his hands. Sherlock bucked on the bed, making both the older man laugh.

"Yes, he's sure."

**Author's Note:**

> You made it!


End file.
